loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anzu Masaki/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180129200019
#4.) Yuugi Mutou x Rebecca Hopkins (Replyshipping) '''Talking about clinging girls in anime... here we have another example of a waste of potential. Rebecca Hopkins. Her main reason to be in the anime is to flirt with Yuugi and hang around his neck every time she sees him. Yuugi respects her as a friend and sees her like a little sister but she doesn't care because she is way too occupied to follow her fantasies where she and Yuugi are a lovey-dovey couple. Rebecca doesn't pay attention to reality and only sees what she wants to see which makes her for me an extremely unlikeable character. Yuugi feels uncomfortable around her, but she doesn't care at all. Rebecca has a super nice design and I like that she wears glasses as in anime/manga you rarely see persons wearing glasses. Unfortunately this is everything I like about her. She doesn't add anything value to the plot. Somewhere it is mentioned that she is a gifted girl with all kind of skills, but we rarely see her skills because it's all the time '''Yuugi here, Yuugi there. There is one scene where Kaiba esteems her IT skills, but that is all we ever get to see. Her duel skills aren't bad but everyone can play a children's card game these days so it is nothing special. I think that the anime creators thought that Yuugi hadn't had a love interest so far, so they had to add Rebecca in order to make sure that the audience ship him with her and support Anzu with Yami. That's just bullshit. Everyone is annoyed by her. Honda, Jonouchi, Yuugi and Anzu don't like her pushy behavior. Especially Anzu can't stand her. I don't think that she is jealous but she is rather angry that Rebecca is so extremely penetrate toward Yuugi while Anzu herself can't tell Yami that she wants to spend time with him. Moreover Yuugi is a very precious friend so of course she gets angry, because it is OBVIOUS how uncomfortable Yuugi is. nzu stated Yuugi is like her little clumsy brother, so it's just normal for her to become angry if someone bothers her friend! So, guys. This isn't a Peachshipping hint. Rebecca and Anzu even talk with each other and agree that they are not rivals in love. I would be more fond of Rebecca, if she was more mature and wouldn't act this annoying toward Yuugi. That's why I totally support OOC Rebecca. In my stories she never clings on Yuugi. She is always kind and supports him and still is a mature and brave woman, who shows that women are just as great as men. She is independent and strong while facing her own problems. That is why I often draw her. My Rebecca is different than the actual Rebecca. I just wish the anime wouldn't have wasted so much potential on her. Instead of adding so much unnecessary fanservice they could have used the time to characterize the characters and give them actual depth.